creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunt
Ha-Ha, hello TERROR Kiddies. I, CREEPS, welcome all of you to ISSUE FIFTY-NINE OF CREEPS CASTLE, FEAR I mean HERE in my CASTLE OF CREEPINESS! Let's see, I do think HEADS ARE GONNA ROLL with this FIRST FABLE OF FEAR here hee-hee. It's about a HUNTING as well as a HAUNTING, I entitle... There was a cabin in the backwoods of South Carolina, where a hunter walked into one evening back in 1961. He put his rifle up, against the cabin-wall by the door and heard a knock on it just then. Answering the door, it was an old man. "Good evenin' mister, I am Wallace O'Reiley. I saw what y'all brought here from in these backwoods earlier" the old man spoke to the hunter, introducing himself and shaking his hand. "Hello Mr. O'Reiley nice meeting you sir. "Yes, it was a mighty big deer sir. This is my summer cabin by the way. I am Doug Peters" the hunter talked with Wallace O'Reiley, introducing himself then. "Nice meetin' you, Mr. Peters. Y'all have mounted that deer's head up, on that wall over there I see. Beware I warn that within these here backwoods, that thing will get vengeance as a living-dead zombie on you because of huntin' for sport sir!" Mr. Wallace O'Reiley pointed to the deer's head, and explained to Doug. "What the heck are you talking about Mr. O'Reiley?" Mr. Doug Peters wondered of the old man. "Y'all will see what I mean soon sir. Have a good evenin' now" he wished Doug and left the cabin. Doug Peters latched his cabin-door and sat down on the sofa underneath the head of the deer. Doug fell asleep, while drinking a bottle of Bourbon by the couch and went to heavy snoring. During the night, the moon was red and something boney was scraping and ramming into the cabin-door. The shape of bones within the darkness of the backwoods was that of a hooved-animal. Doug Peters awoke, hearing the ramming on the door, yawned and went to it. "Oh, you're back Mr. O'Reiley huh? Well, you're not going to scare me out of my Summer cabin here!" he spoke aloud. The door broke-open at once, and it was the decapitated-skeleton of the deer. Mr. Peters got wide-eyed and yelled in astonished-horror, as the zombie animal charged into his cabin. "I killed you and skinned you for a brand new rug you freakin' filthy deer" Mr. Doug Peters yelled at the headless-zombie. "I mounted your head, you cannot be here!!!!!" he screamed, as the skeletal-body of the zombie deer rammed into his torso. Doug went flying and falling into the cabin-wall, and the head of the deer moved, writhing itself, growling fiercely at him now with solid-white eyes. Doug got to his feet slowly, moaning in pain, holding his back and head. The zombie-head of the zombie deer bit his scalp, forcing Doug to scream in pain, as its skeletal-body held him steady with its hooves. The zombified-head kept biting his scalp, until Doug was dead. OH DEER what an ending FRIGHT, kiddies? That sure BITES for Mr. Doug Peters even though he GOT A-HEAD START hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! Ol' Mr. Wallace O'Reiley sure knew that the WILD LIFE of the backwoods would become WILD DEATH if disturbed.